


Work And Play

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Hinted Relationships, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Stephanie is stressed, her lover has a cheeky suggestion.AU - OC is Steph's PA/lover, although they have an open relationship.





	Work And Play

“I have people waiting outside my office...”

A laugh echoed down the phone.

“Tell them to fuck off.... or choose the prettiest and let her eat you out.... because a stressed McMahon isn’t going to make the right choice...”

Stephanie can’t help but roll her eyes slightly, of course that was the answer her secretary would have when she wasn’t here to help her stay calm. Truth be told, she missed the sight of the girl’s teasing smile and gentle, often cheeky, compliments.

“What if I just want you?”

“Tell them you forgot you have an emergency and have to cancel.... and come home... or do you need me to leave and come find you?”

“Come find me... please...”

The girl’s purr is soft as she speaks once again.

“I’ll be there as soon as I can... in the meantime... try to find someone who make you feel less stressed...”

“Like....”

Stephanie had been about to name other women who looked through her strong fascade and knew when she was stressed, the women she had been in relationships with for a little while. 

“Like?”

“Mickie.”

The admission is soft, although she pauses, smiling as she adds.

“Or Trish... or Lacey.... or Nia....”

The woman on the other end of the phone laughs again.

“God, such a hussy....”

She speaks softly all the same. 

“Choose one... or all... and stay with them, I’ll come and get you...”


End file.
